


Where This Flower Blooms

by peachyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyungwon/pseuds/peachyungwon





	Where This Flower Blooms

Changkyun woke up on a warm spring day, and stared up at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. The birds chirped a melodic tune that filled the young boy's ears. All he did was listen. He didn't have the energy to get up, or to even roll his eyes to present the annoyance he felt. Sunshine peeked in through the blinds, which Changkyun thought he had closed tightly enough the night before. The breeze blowing outside made the scrawny tree branch tap against the window of his bedroom lightly, but loud enough to be heard. _tap tap tap._ It continued on in the same fashion for what seemed like forever. The warm pools of light seemed to be searching for a target to warm up but couldn't find it. Changkyun stared blankly at the golden rays before taking in a deep breath and running a hand through locks of his disheveled blonde hair. He pushed himself up tiredly, and swung his bare legs over the edge of his warm and comfortable bed, before looking down at the ground and thinking for a minute. Funny how the bed that seemed to be so uncomfortable and intolerable to him the night before, was now his sanctuary and the most comfortable place to be on Earth. 

_'Anytime Changkyun'_

He closed his eyes and let out a slow exhale, tilting his head upwards. 

 _'let's get this over with'_  he thought to himself.

That seemed to get him out of whatever trance he was in. He stood up and stretched, before shuffling over to the closet, limping slightly. He winced and groaned quietly. 

 _'Oh yeah. That's a thing.'_ He thought, as he looked up at the ceiling trying not to think about the pain shooting up through his right leg. 

He limped over towards the closet, the coldness of the hardwood floor caused him to shiver slightly. He opened the closet and picked out a white shirt, a red and black checkered flannel, black skinny jeans, and some hi top vans. He changed quickly, and opened his bedroom door. The pain that shot up through his leg seemed to intensify, becoming almost unbearable. He slowly walked into the living room where the TV was on full blast. He shook his head, and grabbed his backpack, before walking over to his roommate, and best friend Hyungwon. 

"Are you ready?" He inquires the elder boy. 

Hyungwon jumped a few feet off the couch, and screamed in surprise, with his hand clutching his chest like he had just experienced a heart attack. Once Hyungwon realized that it was Changkyun, he relaxed. Changkyun tried not to laugh at the sight before him. Hyungwon was a tall lanky boy with dark brown hair that hung into his eyes haphazardly, thick lips that had a mole right in the middle of his bottom lip, and wide brown eyes that were almost always hazed over with sleep. He was always the most popular one out of him and Changkyun, and all the girls said he looked like a model. He was also a senior, while Changkyun was a sophomore in school. Hyungwon was always described as someone who could brighten the room with just his facial expressions. He was always the mood maker out of Changkyun's group of friends. No matter what mood anyone was in, they would always find themselves smiling and laughing around Hyungwon. Everyone saw Hyungwon as someone who was laid back, and funny, someone who never really got mad or irritated. But Changkyun honestly begged to differ. They didn't see the side of Hyungwon that he saw. The side that always picked on Changkyun, and tripped over everything and never really woke up on time for anything. They only saw the boyfriend material side of Hyungwon, the side of Hyungwon that was always so chaotic, and slept everywhere if he could get comfortable, and climbs on chairs just to stand on them for a good minute. 

"Yeah I'm ready. Are you sure that you're able to go to school today?" Hyungwon questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern. 

Changkyun looked around, not really comfortable with the question he was asked. 

"Yeah. I already missed two weeks, I can't miss anymore." Changkyun answered, smiling a little. 

Hyungwon nodded his head hesitantly and turned off the TV.

"Why did you have the tv turned up so loud grandpa?" 

Hyungwon gasped and rolled his eyes. 

"You're actually limping like one do you _really_ want to go there?" Hyungwon shot back, making Changkyun shake with laughter as he followed Hyungwon out to the car.

 They both got into the car, and buckled up before driving off towards the school. Changkyun grew anxious, not knowing what could be in store for him (aside from the overwhelming amount of work that accumulated over the past two weeks). Hyungwon glanced over at Changkyun for a split second before turning his attention back to the road. 

"You're nervous." 

Changkyun's head turned quickly. "N-No I'm not." he replied, stuttering.

Hyungwon pursed his lips and drove a bit slower. 

"Kyunnie, your leg is bouncing like crazy. Don't lie."

As if on cue, Changkyun stopped bouncing his leg and chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn't want Hyungwon to worry. He definitely didn't want to appear weak. And nobody thought Changkyun was weaker than Changkyun. Hyungwon was silent, making tension build up inside the enclosed space. The only sound that filled their ears was the sound of the car driving down the street, and cars passing by. 

"I'm fine." he replied, his tone hard, making the other flinch slightly. 

Hyungwon knew Changkyun was having a hard time. He wanted Changkyun to know that he wasn't alone. But he didn't know how. And that bothered him more than anything. 

 

The rest of the ride to school was awkward. The boys didn't talk, in fear of upsetting the other, which wasn't uncommon for the two of them to do. Hyungwon would occasionally glance at Changkyun worriedly, and Changkyun would stare out the window with his head pressed against the cool glass. 

 "Hey, do you wanna go to Sizzlers after school?" Hyungwon asks, with a gentle tone.

Changkyun exhaled sharply and bit his lip. "Sure. What's the occasion?"

Hyungwon shrugged as he turned into the school parking lot. "No occasion. Just to hang out, and for you to catch up with the others. That's all."

Changkyun nodded and grabbed his bag when the car came to a complete stop, and opened his door, realizing his seat belt was never on. Hyungwon did the same after turning the car off and got out. It felt like everyone was staring once Changkyun straightened out and began walking up the steps. The girls pointed at him and whispered something to each other before looking at him again. Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck, and cleared his throat. As he walked up the steps, he caught bits and pieces of conversations.

_"I heard he was hit by a car-"_

_"I heard that he was put in a mental hospital-"_

Changkyun didn't look directly at anyone, he kept his eyes glued to the floor. Hyungwon noticed his discomfort and walked a bit closer to him. He gave dirty glares to everyone he saw, causing the rumors to cease to a halt. Changkyun took a sharp inhale in annoyance as he clenched his jaw and gripped his backpack strap. It seemed like they were walking forever until they reached their first class of the day. The two boys could hear loud chatter outside. Hyungwon opened the door and stepped inside, Changkyun following his example. He held his breath, and hesitantly followed Hyungwon all the way inside. 

Changkyun usually sat up in the back away from Hyungwon, since the teacher thought that if they sat together, they would be a disruption to the class. But today, when Changkyun sat down, Hyungwon sat right next to him without saying anything. Changkyun looked at him quizzically and then at the teacher, who apparently hadn't noticed. 

"Uhh...Hyungwon...not to be an asshole but why are you sitting here? Won't the teacher get you in trouble?" He mumbled under his breath so only Hyungwon could hear. 

"Nah. I talked to her yesterday and explained everything. She doesn't mind me sitting with you now." Hyungwon replied casually. 

Changkyun looked at his hands and nodded his head. Usually he would be happy about something like this. But he felt nothing. It was like his emotions were robbed from him, and he was left empty. He barely felt human as he sat there. And there wasn't anything he could do to shake it away. All he wanted to do now was lay in his bed, under the covers, in his boxers, and staring up at the ceiling as he blasted music to drown out any crying that might occur. He wanted to stay shut up in his room, and shut out the world and everyone living in it. Just like it and they shut him out. He wanted to watch the world burn. But he also wanted to see life go on without him. He wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep until he couldn't sleep anymore. In his mind, sleeping was the only way he would get the peace that he wanted. The peace that he craved for and desired. He wanted to quit pretending.  Thoughts and desires such as this, are inescapable to him. 

"Changkyun? Hello? Earth to Changkyun!" He heard, though it seemed like an echo, and was brought back to attention.

He blinked a few times and slowly looked at the boy standing in front of him. 

The boy had orange hair that hung into his soft, sparkly brown eyes. He wasn't the tallest, probably the shortest of his group of friends. His name was Kihyun, and he was also Changkyun's senior. He had been smiling at Changkyun, revealing his two dimples and his beautiful eye smile that every girl seemed to love. His lips were shaped like a dolls, and a little pouty. He had a few moles, one on his finger, one that he kept hidden most times by a little bit of makeup, One on his neck, one on the side of his mouth, another on the inside of his ear, and finally one on the outside of his ear. His facial features were soft and angular, Changkyun always compared him to a carved statue. You would assume that he was sculpted by the gods and had no faults. Until you heard him speak. When he spoke or sang, you could hear the slightest bit of a lisp. Or until you saw his hands, and saw his pinky which was "abnormally small". But Kihyun was still perfect to everyone around him. 

He had a sort of way about him, where his confidence formed an aura around him, and was almost like a second presence to everyone around him. It wasn't even about the way he carried himself. It was the way he presented himself, and the way he always answered so confidently to whatever question the teacher was asking. It was about how he laughed, and how it resonated throughout the room, and lit up everyone's day when they heard it. It was about how he never let anything bad that someone had to say get the best of him. It was about how he could always just sit next to someone, no matter who they were, and just talk to them like they knew each other for years, and it was about the way he was so proud of his talents, whether it was singing, dancing, or cooking. But most importantly, it was about how he always stood up for himself or his friends when he thought they were being wronged. 

"Changkyun!!" 

Changkyun snapped back to attention, and looked at Kihyun once more, who rolled his eyes at the younger boy for not paying attention. Changkyun looked from left to right before looking back at Kihyun. 

"What?"

Kihyun's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and then narrowed. "Heeeeey what do you mean "what"?! You've been gone for _**TWO WEEKS**_ and you never called us or texted and you just come back-"

"Kihyun." Hyungwon warned, raising an eyebrow, letting him know to quit. 

Kihyun looked at Changkyun who had already spaced off once again staring at his hands. His expression softened as he sighs. He knew that Changkyun was different now. He could tell as soon as he walked into the room. His aura wasn't as bright anymore. He was smiling but it wasn't the same smile. He wanted to be wrong about his doubts. And it was the only time he ever wanted to be wrong. 

"Glad to see you back man." Kihyun says finally, smiling softly. 

Changkyun nods, but doesn't smile or say anything.

 _'You know, at a time like this, any normal person would say "It's good to be back" Changkyun.'_ he thought to himself. 

Just then the bell rang, and Kihyun took his seat in front of Changkyun. The class started filling up, making Changkyun grow paranoid. He didn't want to do anything to make his presence known to anyone in the class. He slumped down in his seat and stared at his notebook while the teacher took attendance. 

"Hey you really should copy these notes." Hyungwon murmured as he shoved his notebook onto Changkyun's desk. 

_'Hyungwon, I know you're trying to help but for the love of GOD leave me alone.'_

"Alright... thanks." Changkyun mumbled, and lazily opened his notebook to the first blank page he could find and started copying. He drowned everyone and everything out, which left him to his own thoughts.

_'What class is this?'_

He didn't care. All the classes blended together, and once you boiled them down they were all the same. 

_'When can I go home??'_

_'What time is it?'_

Hyungwon kicked Changkyun in the leg only hard enough to get his attention. "Hey, Changkyun, look..."

Changkyun looked up from his notes, and looked at Hyungwon questionably. "What is it?" he mouthed, causing Hyungwon to point.

Changkyun's eyes followed Hyungwon's pointer finger before his eyes landed on a young man who was standing at the front of the classroom, clutching on the strap of his black backpack. The boy clutched a piece of paper that was creased horizontal and vertical four times. His back was turned to the classroom, but the fact his identity was unknown, and that he didn't know what he looked like, didn't peak Changkyun's interest whatsoever. But still, with eyes glazed over with disinterest, he watched the mystery boy's every move. The boy nodded his head slowly and began to turn just as the teacher stood up and cleared her throat. 

"Class, this is Jooheon. He's new to our course, and to this school. Please treat him with the same respect you give to your other peers." She said, her tone getting hard towards the end of her sentence as she looked at the guys in front. Changkyun looked away, not really getting a good look at Jooheon's face and went back to copying notes for whatever class he was in. 

Hyungwon kept glancing at Changkyun and wondering what could have been going through his head the whole time. And every time that Hyungwon thought he figured Changkyun out, he was proven wrong. Changkyun was the most closed off book that Hyungwon has ever seen. He just couldn't be figured out.


End file.
